


Mi querida

by tarasdc



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarasdc/pseuds/tarasdc
Summary: ❝─ Acepté ser solterona al no casarme por mi honor, porque quería casarme por amor❞El  honor de Jane Stirling, hija del séptimo conde de Kilmartin, fue manchado por un joven jardinero en el hogar Kilmartin en Escocia, tanto su padre como su hermano mayor prácticamente la querían obligar a casarse con un hombre que le triplicaba su edad para evitar que el honor familiar quedara en la basura. Más, no todos los hombres Stirling pensaban que la joven rubia de, en ese entonces, dieciséis años debía casarse, la esperanza fue traída por el Libertino Alegre, apodo con el cual Michael Stirling se le conocía más, con su propuesta ideal: Nadie debía saber que el honor Stirling fue mancillado, ¿cierto?, entonces nadie debía casarse o comprometerse con Jane.𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐓 𝐁𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐆𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐎𝐍 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s), Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenecen los derechos de los Bridgerton, estos pertenecen a Netflix y su creadora Julia Quinn.
> 
> Me basaré más en los libros El vizconde que me amó, Te doy mi corazón y El corazón de una Bridgerton

❝─ Prefiero una vida llena de rumores de qué soy la querida del atractivo hermano de un vizconde que preparar grandes banquetes a un esposo viejo, senil y nada atractivo, Michael.❞

palabras de jane stirling tras la llegada de su primo, michael stirling, a su casa

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒 𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐃𝐀

El honor de Jane Stirling, hija del séptimo conde de Kilmartin, fue manchado por un joven jardinero en el hogar Kilmartin de Escocia, tanto su padre como su hermano prácticamente la querían obligar a casarse con un hombre que le triplicaba su edad para evitar que el honor familiar quedara en la basura. Más, no todos los hombres Stirling pensaban que la joven rubia de, en ese entonces, quince años debía casarse, la esperanza fue traída por el Libertino Alegre, apodo con el cual Michael Stirling se le conocía más, con su propuesta ideal: Nadie debe saber que el honor Stirling fue mancillado, ¿cierto ?, entonces nadie debía casarse o comprometerse con Jane.

Los años han pasado siguiendo tal curso de acción que de aquella joven inocente escocesa no había estado nada para recordarla, ni su acento se hacía presente en las largas veladas organizadas por la alta sociedad a las que la rubia de ahora veintitrés años adoraba ir para presumir los costosos vestidos que su hermano, John, le enviaba cada dos meses junto a las joyas preciosas obsequiadas por su madre desde Escocia a escondidas de su padre George. A pesar de qué la temporada de mil ochocientos catorce era la quinta temporada de la rubia, solo la odiosa hoja de Lady Whistledown llamada Ecos de la Sociedad ha declarado que por las grandes expectativas que tiene la rubia como hija de un conde, podría terminar vistiendo santos;

Sumergida en el placer con hombres casados o viudos, Jane termino siendo en dos temporadas el reflejo vivo de su primo Michael en cuanto a escándalos y aventuras, referida como si fuera la mejor de las acompañantes y como su estudio de arte era una maravilla que todo caballero debería visitar para ver el arte de aquella mujer o mejor dicho el arte hecho mujer, dicha reputación la mejor arma de la dulce Jan para disfrutar de la diversión de Londres.

¿Qué pasaría si en uno de esos eventos de arte de la impura dama Stirling terminará por hundir su honor al intimar con Benedict Bridgerton, el que era por ahora el primero en línea de sucesión del titulo de vizconde, sin ningún pudor? ¿La imagen de mujer imposible que Lady Whistledown pintó de ella cambiaria a una mujer sin honor que disfruta el lujo de ser la querida de un Bridgerton?

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄


	2. Capítulo uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco de la dinámica de los Stirling en 1806.

"...Nuestra madre no deja de molestar con qué mejore mis acuarelas e intente aprender a tocar el piano, te extraño mucho, John..."

**Carta de Jane Stirling a su hermano John Stirling, futuro conde de Kilmartin, el día 17 de agosto de 1806 con destino Eton.**

El hogar ancestral Kilmartin siempre se ha sentido vacío a pesar de que no hace muchos años hasta tres infantes corrían por el salón de niños de dicho castillo, el ambiente solitario y -cierto modo- tétrico del castillo nunca pudo borrarse, este hecho era bastante conocido por todos los habitantes, pero solo una persona, la única hija del conde Jane, había intentado cambiar esto con pequeños gestos cada día, clases que llenaban su agenda y eran visibles a todos los Stirling, y -aunque todos lo negarían- con su actitud alegre como su forma de nunca poner algún filtro a sus palabras.

Jane siempre se ha considerado que su forma de mostrar su afecto era bastante obvio hacia la gente que ella ama; su madre, su hermano John, su tía Helen, su padre, su primo Michael y Arthur Spinster. Las leyes que su padre le había dado cuándo cumplió diez años -a pesar de los múltiples intentos de sus padres- nunca pudieron convertirse en un credo a seguir para ella, lo que siempre había causado grandes enojos al séptimo conde de Kilmartin.

—Jane Elladora Minerva, te casarás con el príncipe Jorge de Gales. —Pronunció estas palabras la condesa con el mayor sarcasmo posible para romper la burbuja de pensamientos de su hija.

—Seré la primera o segunda esposa de su Alteza real —Empezó con su dramaturgia Jane —Debo saber eso para saber dónde viviré.

El salón era como el resto de la propiedad Kilmartin vacío y -fuera de los lujos que debía ser un castillo- era ordinario, más un lugar para la condesa y sus posibles hijas que para el conde y sus hijos varones, este hecho era fácil de hace de deducir por la decoración afeminada del lugar.

—Tus actitudes no son dignas de una señorita de sociedad.

—Tengo quince años y no haré mi debut hasta dentro de un año. —Refutó Jane con toda su confianza.

—Mmnh, con tu actitud, me llevarías mínimo cuatro temporadas en Londres y que tu padre triplique tu dote. —Contradijo Lady Janet Stirling con la misma actitud que su hija.

Las risas leves de ambas Stirling mientras bebían de sus tazas de té, una sin azúcar y la otra con tres cucharadas de azúcar, para aliviar la risa que causaba la simple mención de matrimonio a ambas.

—Alguna noticia de tu hermano y tu primo, siento que pronto me dejarán a mí y a Helen solas.

—Michael intenta no quedar mal y John intenta, que cuando padre muera, el no cause un desfalco económico a mi dote por mal manejo. —Las palabras de la joven de quince años tenía la intención de aparentar ser una dama de alta sociedad de la misma edad de su madre como jugaba con su pañuelo y su voz era una imitación.

—Tu, mi niña, serás mi ruina mientras estés soltera y cuando te cases, serás mi mayor alegría.

A la tarde de té de madre e hija, llegó el invitado más inesperado -vamos, ¿Qué hombre dejaría sus obligaciones para estar con su esposa y su hija?, ni que estuviera enamorado- George Stirling, que a su llegada toma asiento a lado de su esposa y se llevaba una de las múltiples galletas que se encontraba en la mesa a la merced de todos.

—Hablando de bodas, mis señoras, creo es bastante temprano para eso.

—Patrañas, querido, nuestra hija pronto entrará al mercado matrimonial y después habrá niños corriendo por aquí otra vez.

—Yo considero que mi hermano sigue siendo un niño corriendo por acá. —Jane susurró para sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo, hija? —Preguntó Janet con sus toques de malicia.

—Que considero que mis hijos estarían más tiempo en el lugar donde viva mi esposo y yo que acá. —Aclaró con una sonrisa Jane cambiando totalmente sus palabras.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio frívolo, nadie se atrevía a hablar e intentar que el conde se llegará a sentir no invitado.

—Mi tía Helen me pidió que la acompañará al jardín para que ambas pintemos juntas, así que les pido permiso para retirarme del salón y encaminarme a mi lugar de encuentro. —La voz de Jane era -por primera vez en toda la conversación- sumisa y cargada de respeto.

—Claro que sí. —El permiso fue dado por Janet, mientras que George solo asistió la cabeza con su ceño fruncido habitual.

Al tiempo en el que la joven se retiraba del salón con su doncella favorita Laurel, Janet soltó un suspiro de alguna forma calmar sus malos pensamientos -los cuales varían desde que su hija se demora en casarse por su actitud hasta que algún George se cansaría de su hija y la separaría de ella- y como respuesta de esta acción, el conde le dedico unas frías palabras de apoyo.

—De alguna forma, sé que podrás casarla, así sea en paquete con Michael.

—Tu sobrino antes se escapa a Australia que casarse con veinte y yo no permitiré que mi hija se casa a esa edad.

Si le preguntas a Helen y Jane cual es el mejor lugar de todo ese castillo, siempre dirían que el jardín lleno de una variedad exótica de flores y las especies de árboles cuyos nombres solo estaban en latín. Pero los motivos del por qué es el mejor lugar son totalmente diferente, Helen diría por los momentos que vivió allí con su sobrina e hijo, mas Jane diría que es un lugar romántico –basada en todas las veces que Arthur y ella se encontraron a escondidas- ideal para escribir algún soneto que haría sentir orgulloso al mejor poeta inglés.

— ¿Una flor a cambio de tus pensamientos, mi señora? —Exclamó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser romántica Arthur Spinster.

Pero como dice aquel dicho, el corazón es ciego y, en especial para el caso de estos enamorados, el amor entontece lo suficiente como parar no distinguir alguna actuación de este.

—Señor Spinster, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

Ante la sorpresa fingida por parte de Jane digna de la mejor dama de sociedad, solo se escuchó una leve risa por parte de la espectadora de este encuentro; Laurel, la doncella más cercana de Jane por su actitud imponente.

—Deberías mejorar tu actuación de señorita para el siguiente baile, mi señora. —El sarcasmo y dolor que el jardinero soltó su consejo para la señorita Stirling se ocultaba de forma magistral en sus palabras que parecía humor

—De todas formas, como si fuera a ir a un baile, cuando tenga la edad, nos casaremos y no creí que fueras un aficionado a las galas, ¿me equivocó? —Intentando seguir lo que creyó un intercambio de bromas Jane devolvió le devolvió la mención de los bailes –cambiando la palabra por gala, ya que en la mente de la rubia, la actuación es para las galas y el talento para el baile- con la diferencia que ella si deseo hablar con el mayor cariño la frase.

—Tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo, señor Spinster. —Después que Arthur declara su derrota antes que una verdadera guerra de comentarios se desatará, Jane exclamó con la mayor felicidad y ego por su victoria. —Y como usted ya declaro que tengo razón, consideras lo mismo que yo; deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar con tranquilidad.

Ante las palabras de Jane, la tensión apareció en el cuerpo de su doncella, abriendo su boca para soltar dicha sensación y deshacer malos pensamientos.

—Mi señora, perdón por mi intervención, pero creo que los rosales son más que un lugar totalmente privado, la ubicación de estos rosales son la conoce su hermano, el señor John, y su primo, el señor Michael. Si es por mi presencia volveré a ser una fantasma y ni me sentirán. —Refutó la doncella con el mayor respeto y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro la proposición de su señora a poner en riesgo su honor.

Siendo estas palabras llenas de respeto, ofendieron de una forma terrible a Arthur –que por su bien tuvo que ocultar la mirada llena de odio hacia la intromisión de la doncella de su novia- y, por todo lo contrario, causo que Jane demostrara su aprecio por la doncella llena de gratitud por su comentario mientras que al mismo tiempo se dedicaba a tratar de robarse una rosa para algún motivo romántico que después diría.

—Tienes razón, Laurel, no hay mejor sitio que estar en los rosales, ¿concuerda conmigo, señor Spinster?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, ni sé porque recomendó ir a otro lugar.

—Una tontería mía, ya sabes, Jane Stirling y sus delirios románticos.

Si no fuera por risa nerviosa de la rubia, la tensión de dos de las tres personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar hubiera llegado a su punto máximo y hasta una tragedia hubiera sucedido allí.

—¿Ya le conté acerca de la última carta de mi primo Michael, señor Spinster? —Como si Jane hubiera sentido la tensión que se tornó a su comentario, decidió cambiar el tono de la conversación.

—Creo que sí y de todas formas, no creo que en unos dos meses la vida de una persona puede cambiar tan drásticamente para ser de importancia. —Contestó con la felicidad recuperada –o lo que sea que sienta el en ese momento- y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro llena de complicidad.

—Debo hallar sus palabras, en cierto modo, correctas, señor.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo van sus clases de pintura. —Las palabras del hombre fueron totalmente por el grito ahogado de la señorita Stirling.

—Señor Spinster, debes perdonarme, mi tía Helen me pidió que la acompañara en endroit pour peindre y debo macharme —Mustió la joven de quince años con una mueca en su rostro.

—Tranquila, mi señora, ve con toda la calma; con solo de tres minutos de su presencia me basta. —El hombre de veinticuatro le dedico una sonrisa llena de apoyo –o era lastima o una forma de canalizar el enojo-

Tras unos cuantos minutos, ambas mujeres se levantaron y se preparan para macharse con cuatro rosas, como una forma de excusar el retraso para inventar que estaba buscando un presente para la viuda. Antes de marcharse, Jane se giró y se despidió del hombre con una frase que solo se puede ver a través de los labios siendo esta frase «Adiós, mi señor»

—Un poco más y por fin, después de más de un año de cortejo, lo lograba. —Hablo para sí mismo de forma inaudible. —Si no fuera por esa tonta y molesta doncella.

La forma tan única de Helen Stirling de nombrar sus lugares preferidos de cada vivienda que está vinculada al conde Kilmartin –cosa que había heredado su sobrina de todo menos de sangre- desde endroit pour peindre, que era en realidad un lugar lleno de estatuas con una fuente inspiradora en medio, hasta la casa Non utique propriam, que es en realidad la casa Kilmartin en Londres. A pesar que endroit pour peindre –la traducción al francés de un lugar para pintar- era simple y aburrido, el diverso material de arte esparcido por todo el lugar causa una diversión inexplicable.

—El retraso no es digno de una señorita de sociedad.

—Creo que eso lo enseñan en las academias que mi madre decidió no enviarme, ya que dice que ella podía enseñarme mejor.

—Siempre estaré enojada con tu madre por no enviarte a esas academias. —Al momento que Helen dijo esas palabras, Jane realizo una señal a su doncella para le entregará las rosas y le dedico una sonrisa tímida a su tía.

—Si ella me hubiera enviado, te hubieras sentido sola y nadie te daría las rosas como yo.

—Comienza a pintar para ver si perdono tu tardanza.

La risa de la rubia fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en el lugar por varios segundos. En cada pincelada de la joven al lienzo en blanco que la mujer había preparado para ella mejoraba el ambiente, la rubia estaba totalmente sumergida en su mundo –ignorando lo que pasa con sus acompañantes- y siendo la principal atracción de su tía como su doncella.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Mi señora, su sobrina solo estaba recogiendo rosas para buscar inspiración para comenzar su cuadro. —Laurel encubrió a su señora de una forma hasta convincente.

El resoplo nada educado de la mujer mayor fue lo que rompió la concentración de la pintora que decidió no pronunciar ninguna palabra y dejo que su expresión de incertidumbre se dejara plasmar claramente en su cara.

—Nada, querida, recordé una cosa desagradable; sigue pintando mejor.

—Como si fuera la verdad. —Susurro levemente Jane con una molestia oculta en sus palabras.

—¿Dijiste algo, querida?

—Para nada.

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la forma de escribir del libro les guste, de alguna manera intente replicar los elementos de los libros originales.
> 
> Realmente estos días decidí tomarme un retiro para escribir capítulos y realmente no sabe lo mucho que me emociona sus votos como comentarios, si pudiera y tuviera inspiración les dejaría un mensaje de agradecimiento, pero si necesitan los libros de Bridgerton o alguna otra cosa, yo estoy aquí.
> 
> Si alguien habla inglés y le gustaría traducirla, está más que invitado.


	3. Capítulo dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos a la familia Spinster antes de la tragedia.

_"... Jannie, madre siente que debe darte lo mejor y por eso intenta que tengas todas las cualidades de una mujer de sociedad ..."_

**Carta de John Stirling a su hermana Jane Stirling, el día 1 de septiembre de 1806 con destino al castillo Kilmartin de Escocia.**

La rutina de Jane continuaba hasta dos semanas de la misma forma –tomar el té con su madre, ir a un encuentro romántico con Arthur y por último, las clases de sociedad que su tía adoraba dedicarle- hasta que por fin decidió contradecir las palabras de su amante que la vida se puede cambiar en menos de dos semanas. 

Rechazando ir a tomar el té con su madre el día que la carta de John le llego, dejando ir a sus clases de su tía y pidiendo una audiencia con su padre en el despacho de anteriormente nombrado para discutir acerca del mensaje que ella le hizo llegar con Laurel cuando pidió la audiencia, siendo este mensaje «Padre, espero que podamos hablar acerca de mi futuro»

—¿Qué me tenías que decir? —La voz plana y sin sentimientos del conde de Kilmartin resuena por todo el despacho.

Antes de siquiera abrir su boca para intentar pronunciar alguna palabra coherente decidió tomar un gran sorbo de su té –el cual estaba antes en la mesa donde habitualmente descansaban los documentos importantes de los asuntos del condado- con el exceso de azúcar habitual típico de ella. Un largo suspiro por parte de la más joven Stirling que se encontraron allí fue su única respuesta.

—Patético, ve con Helen y continúa tus clases.

—No quiero seguir asistiendo a esas clases. —La voz nerviosa de la rubia se escuchó inmediatamente de que el conde terminaran sus palabras

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunto frívolamente George como respuesta al comentario –que para él no tenía ninguno sentido- de su primogénita.

Las palabras viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en la mente de Jane, en menos de tres segundos su mente ya había formulado más de cincuenta maneras para contarle la verdad o la razón de su decisión.

—Estoy cansada de esas clases que me enseñan a ser una excelente dama de sociedad por la simple razón que yo no quiero seguir en la sociedad. —La voz sonaba bastante entrecortada en este momento, ya sea por nervios o las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esmeraldas. —Quiero casarme y vivir en el campo, pero sabiendo que seré la mujer más feliz del mundo y no soy una mujer frívola que solo le preocupa que vajilla de mármol deben estar para la cena de un esposo que no me ama. Si tu decisión es desheredarme, pues lo aceptare, pero yo jamás será la esposa sumisa y perfecta que mi madre lo es contigo.

En particular, las últimas de las palabras de Jane se notaban que la mujer estaba sobresaltada por el tono de voz bastante agudo que tenía.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, el conde solo quedo expectante al futuro analizando algún movimiento por parte de su descendencia que le desagradara –como su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones y su falta de respeto al levantarle la voz- para meditar el mejor curso de acción .

—¿No dirás nada, padre? —La voz era casi inaudible por los constantes sollozos que Jane había dejado escapar mientras daba sus argumentos y su opinión.

—Seguirás con tus clases y fin del asunto, Elladora.

Ante las palabras del conde que hacían que Jane tuviera la opinión de su padre ante sus palabras, la cual la desgracia de la joven fue una negativa, la rubia respiro profundamente por unos segundos ante de levantar su cara y retirarse con una frase en la punta de sus labios «Mi futuro, mi vida y mis creencias»

Si alguna vez en aquel año, se llevaran a cabo un concurso de atletismo en las cercanías de Kilmartin, no existía ninguna de duda que el premio mayor fuera para Jane y su gran destreza a la hora de correr –sin contar que lo lograba hacer con vestido y en un estado emocional bastante perjudicial para la salud.- cuando tiene un motivo y destino para huir. Un detalle particular del castillo Kilmartin son las pequeñas cabañas para la servidumbre –cosa que hicieron para quedar como los mejores empleadores ante los ojos críticos de la sociedad- y para la suerte de la rubia,

—¿Qué necesita, mi señora? —La voz llena de aprecio de la madre Arthur, Lilian Spinster, tras abrir la puerta resonó más de las veces recomendadas en los oídos de Jane, calmando de forma leve sus emociones.

La duda –que acompañaba en todo el día a Jane- se hace presente antes de contestar dicha pregunta sin revelar nada que pudiera perjudicarla a ella o su familia.

—Necesito el consejo personal del jardinero en cuanto a las flores que quiero en mi siguiente pintura y mi doncella me dijo que lo podía encontrar aquí; no vi la necesidad de un acompañante si estás aquí y mi doncella nos espera luego. —Una mentira hábil salió con toda la confianza de la boca de Jane para evitar más problemas.

—Oh, mi señora, mi hijo salió hace rato y puedo decirle que vaya a la casa principal para discutir eso con usted.

—¿Puedo esperarlo en su casa, señora soltera? Si no es ninguna molestia, claro. —La petición no tardó por parte de la rubia en llegar debido a que ir a la casa principal está fuera de sus planos por la tensión que habría en ella.

—Técnicamente, es tu casa también. Por cierto, ¿puedes llamarme Lilian? Es complicado si mi propia señora me dice señora. —Las palabras amables de Lilian causa una sonrisa suave en el rostro de Jane –la cual había asistido con su cabeza a la petición de la señora mayor para luego entrar a la cabaña- que fue un aire de soplo de aire fresco.

La cabaña era bastante hogareña –en su estructura era para una sola persona, mas podía ser acomodada para más de cinco personas si llega la oportunidad- y, sin que Jane se diera cuenta por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, una pequeña rubia que no pasaba de dos años abrazo los pies de Stirling causando indignación a Lilian.

—¡Amélie, suelta a la señora Stirling! —El grito materno de la castaña cobriza causó que Jane volviera al mundo real.

La niña no hizo caso a estas palabras por parte de su madre y no dejo de abrazar a Jane, hasta que la rubia mayor se arrodillo a la altura de la niña y separo su abrazo con el mayor cuidado, quitando sus guantes de seda como si fuera algo sin valor y poniéndolo en el suelo de madera de la cabaña para tocarle el cabello a la rubia menor como si fuera un recién nacido.

—¿Eres una princesa?

La pregunta llena de curiosidad infantil de Amélie causo un grito ahogado en su madre y una risa verdadera en Jane –que realmente sonaba como parte de una melodía del piano-

No soy una princesa, pero mis padres son condes y siempre me inculcaron que debo parecer como si fuera mejor que la propia reina, pero no digas que te dije eso, me pueden matar por creer mejor que la reina. —Bromeo Jane con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que estaba jugando con la niña.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Todas las mujeres debemos hacer eso por obligación.

La química natural de las dos rubias –más instinto maternal por parte de Jane- era una obra de arte digna de admirar, desde la conversación llenas de preguntas en la entrada de la casa hasta los juegos entre las rubias en la sala de estar, preguntas de cuidados como nuevos estilos para el cabello o cual flor de las tierras Kilmartin es la más bella eran algunos de los temas que entre las rubias –cuya diferencia de edad es de doce años-

La sensación de respeto que Lilian y Jane tenia entre ellas en un inicio había mutado con el tiempo –aproximadamente una hora- desde la hija del conde se relacionaba con la hija menor de Lilian a una sensación de confianza –aunque un poco de pena por parte de Lilian de creer que ella sería alguien frívolo y egoísta-

Durante una hora, las tres mujeres estaba llevando una conversación que hasta las mayores olvidaron la razón de la llegada inicial de Jane a la cabaña Spinster –reunirse con su amante para informarle la opinión de su padre- hasta que el golpe de la puerta de la cabaña resonó en toda la cabaña dejando ver a un Arthur con sus vestimentas especificas al trabajo y cubierto de la tierra, su llegada causó una lluvia de reacciones: un inaudible grito ahogado por parte de la rubia mayor, una sonrisa llena de alegría por parte de la castaña cobriza y la exclamación de su nombre por parte de la rubia menor.

—Arthur, hijo mío, ¿desconfías tanto de mí que no me dijiste que trabajas directamente con la señorita Stirling? —Como se mencionó antes de la relación de las mujeres había cambiado tanto que Lilian utilizaba señorita en vez de señora y sus palabras estaban llenas de confianza.

—Es un proyecto privado.

Esas cuatro palabras helaron la mente de Jane impidiendo que pudiera procesar la breve conversación familiar que los Spinster llevaban enfrente de ella –lo que la mente de la rubia podía captar era la esencia de la conversación que era una breve explicación de Arthur de la situación, comentarios infantiles por parte de Amélie y exigencias de Lilian con su tono maternal-

—¿Señorita Stirling, nos marchamos? —Las palabras frías y la mano estirada de Arthur recupero la mente de la luna de Jane.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espada –posiblemente por la forma de hablar o la forma de reaccionar de Arthur- de la rubia mayor al tiempo se ponía sus guantes para corresponder el gesto al castaño.

—Necesito que me aconseje cuales son las flores más idóneas para mi siguiente cuadro. —Una mentira se escapa de los labios de Jane con total dominio, abandonando cualquier inseguridad a la hora de hablar.

En aquel momento los dos guantes se juntaron –uno impecable y otro cubierto de tierra- causando una breve conversación visual entre Arthur y Jane que intentaba explicar de qué manera estaba la hija de la casa en la vivienda de un jardinero y sirvienta, while que el hombre ayudaba a levantarse del sillón a la mujer.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, señorita Stirling.

—Lo haré, Lilian. —Confirmo Jane sin apartar su mirada de los ojos grises de Arthur por unos segundos más hasta que cambia la dirección a los ojos azules de Amélie y dirigirle unas palabras. —Debo enseñarle a esta niña ser la mejor.

Ante estas palabras las risas de las tres mujeres resonaron en la sala –siendo el único hombre que mantuvo en todo momento su rostro serio con mirada fija a la rubia que no era de su familia-

—Vamos. —Susurro Arthur esta palabra a Jane de un tono de voz que solo sería audible para ella.

—Adiós y les agradezco el buen rato que me hicieron pasar hoy. —Se despidió Jane soltando su mano de la del hombre y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por Arthur.

—Adiós, princesa Jane. —La voz de la niña –y su rostro- fue lo último que escucho Jane antes de abandonar la cabaña Spinster.

Por unos cuantos minutos, el camino de este par de amantes fue en total silencio hasta que un susurro enojado por parte de Arthur se hizo presente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Por favor, presentarte ante mi familia y hacer como si se conocieran de toda la vida

De lo que había comenzado como susurros por la posible cercanía de otras personas se había convertido en un par de frases en gritos.

—Tuve una discusión con mi padre y te busque, amor. Yo solo hice clic con tu familia, ¿no es bueno? —El nerviosismo había tomado el control de las emociones de Jane al ver la reacción –que en su mente estaba totalmente injustificada- por parte del hombre que había amado desde los catorce.

En un segundo, la situación había mutado por la reacción ante estas palabras de Arthur, la mano –aunque aún cubierta por un guante- izquierda había llegado al cuello de la rubia con una fuerza moderada con la intención de apretar la tranquea de esta antes de darle una respuesta con palabras y no una con acciones.

—Simplemente creo que no lo hacías con esa intención, querías sentirte poderosa a costa de mi pobre familia, perra sin escrúpulos. 

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

"... Jannie, madre siente que debe darte lo mejor y por eso intenta que tengas todas las cualidades de una mujer de sociedad ..."

Carta de John Stirling a su hermana Jane Stirling, el día 1 de septiembre de 1806 con destino al castillo Kilmartin de Escocia.

La rutina de Jane continuaba hasta dos semanas de la misma forma –tomar el té con su madre, ir a un encuentro romántico con Arthur y por último, las clases de sociedad que su tía adoraba dedicarle- hasta que por fin decidió contradecir las palabras de su amante que la vida se puede cambiar en menos de dos semanas. 

Rechazando ir a tomar el té con su madre el día que la carta de John le llego, dejando ir a sus clases de su tía y pidiendo una audiencia con su padre en el despacho de anteriormente nombrado para discutir acerca del mensaje que ella le hizo llegar con Laurel cuando pidió la audiencia, siendo este mensaje «Padre, espero que podamos hablar acerca de mi futuro»

—¿Qué me tenías que decir? —La voz plana y sin sentimientos del conde de Kilmartin resuena por todo el despacho.

Antes de siquiera abrir su boca para intentar pronunciar alguna palabra coherente decidió tomar un gran sorbo de su té –el cual estaba antes en la mesa donde habitualmente descansaban los documentos importantes de los asuntos del condado- con el exceso de azúcar habitual típico de ella. Un largo suspiro por parte de la más joven Stirling que se encontraron allí fue su única respuesta.

—Patético, ve con Helen y continúa tus clases.

—No quiero seguir asistiendo a esas clases. —La voz nerviosa de la rubia se escuchó inmediatamente de que el conde terminaran sus palabras

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunto frívolamente George como respuesta al comentario –que para él no tenía ninguno sentido- de su primogénita.

Las palabras viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en la mente de Jane, en menos de tres segundos su mente ya había formulado más de cincuenta maneras para contarle la verdad o la razón de su decisión.

—Estoy cansada de esas clases que me enseñan a ser una excelente dama de sociedad por la simple razón que yo no quiero seguir en la sociedad. —La voz sonaba bastante entrecortada en este momento, ya sea por nervios o las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esmeraldas. —Quiero casarme y vivir en el campo, pero sabiendo que seré la mujer más feliz del mundo y no soy una mujer frívola que solo le preocupa que vajilla de mármol deben estar para la cena de un esposo que no me ama. Si tu decisión es desheredarme, pues lo aceptare, pero yo jamás será la esposa sumisa y perfecta que mi madre lo es contigo.

En particular, las últimas de las palabras de Jane se notaban que la mujer estaba sobresaltada por el tono de voz bastante agudo que tenía.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, el conde solo quedo expectante al futuro analizando algún movimiento por parte de su descendencia que le desagradara –como su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones y su falta de respeto al levantarle la voz- para meditar el mejor curso de acción .

—¿No dirás nada, padre? —La voz era casi inaudible por los constantes sollozos que Jane había dejado escapar mientras daba sus argumentos y su opinión.

—Seguirás con tus clases y fin del asunto, Elladora.

Ante las palabras del conde que hacían que Jane tuviera la opinión de su padre ante sus palabras, la cual la desgracia de la joven fue una negativa, la rubia respiro profundamente por unos segundos ante de levantar su cara y retirarse con una frase en la punta de sus labios «Mi futuro, mi vida y mis creencias»

Si alguna vez en aquel año, se llevaran a cabo un concurso de atletismo en las cercanías de Kilmartin, no existía ninguna de duda que el premio mayor fuera para Jane y su gran destreza a la hora de correr –sin contar que lo lograba hacer con vestido y en un estado emocional bastante perjudicial para la salud.- cuando tiene un motivo y destino para huir. Un detalle particular del castillo Kilmartin son las pequeñas cabañas para la servidumbre –cosa que hicieron para quedar como los mejores empleadores ante los ojos críticos de la sociedad- y para la suerte de la rubia,

—¿Qué necesita, mi señora? —La voz llena de aprecio de la madre Arthur, Lilian Spinster, tras abrir la puerta resonó más de las veces recomendadas en los oídos de Jane, calmando de forma leve sus emociones.

La duda –que acompañaba en todo el día a Jane- se hace presente antes de contestar dicha pregunta sin revelar nada que pudiera perjudicarla a ella o su familia.

—Necesito el consejo personal del jardinero en cuanto a las flores que quiero en mi siguiente pintura y mi doncella me dijo que lo podía encontrar aquí; no vi la necesidad de un acompañante si estás aquí y mi doncella nos espera luego. —Una mentira hábil salió con toda la confianza de la boca de Jane para evitar más problemas.

—Oh, mi señora, mi hijo salió hace rato y puedo decirle que vaya a la casa principal para discutir eso con usted.

—¿Puedo esperarlo en su casa, señora soltera? Si no es ninguna molestia, claro. —La petición no tardó por parte de la rubia en llegar debido a que ir a la casa principal está fuera de sus planos por la tensión que habría en ella.

—Técnicamente, es tu casa también. Por cierto, ¿puedes llamarme Lilian? Es complicado si mi propia señora me dice señora. —Las palabras amables de Lilian causa una sonrisa suave en el rostro de Jane –la cual había asistido con su cabeza a la petición de la señora mayor para luego entrar a la cabaña- que fue un aire de soplo de aire fresco.

La cabaña era bastante hogareña –en su estructura era para una sola persona, mas podía ser acomodada para más de cinco personas si llega la oportunidad- y, sin que Jane se diera cuenta por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, una pequeña rubia que no pasaba de dos años abrazo los pies de Stirling causando indignación a Lilian.

—¡Amélie, suelta a la señora Stirling! —El grito materno de la castaña cobriza causó que Jane volviera al mundo real.

La niña no hizo caso a estas palabras por parte de su madre y no dejo de abrazar a Jane, hasta que la rubia mayor se arrodillo a la altura de la niña y separo su abrazo con el mayor cuidado, quitando sus guantes de seda como si fuera algo sin valor y poniéndolo en el suelo de madera de la cabaña para tocarle el cabello a la rubia menor como si fuera un recién nacido.

—¿Eres una princesa?

La pregunta llena de curiosidad infantil de Amélie causo un grito ahogado en su madre y una risa verdadera en Jane –que realmente sonaba como parte de una melodía del piano-

No soy una princesa, pero mis padres son condes y siempre me inculcaron que debo parecer como si fuera mejor que la propia reina, pero no digas que te dije eso, me pueden matar por creer mejor que la reina. —Bromeo Jane con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que estaba jugando con la niña.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Todas las mujeres debemos hacer eso por obligación.

La química natural de las dos rubias –más instinto maternal por parte de Jane- era una obra de arte digna de admirar, desde la conversación llenas de preguntas en la entrada de la casa hasta los juegos entre las rubias en la sala de estar, preguntas de cuidados como nuevos estilos para el cabello o cual flor de las tierras Kilmartin es la más bella eran algunos de los temas que entre las rubias –cuya diferencia de edad es de doce años-

La sensación de respeto que Lilian y Jane tenia entre ellas en un inicio había mutado con el tiempo –aproximadamente una hora- desde la hija del conde se relacionaba con la hija menor de Lilian a una sensación de confianza –aunque un poco de pena por parte de Lilian de creer que ella sería alguien frívolo y egoísta-

Durante una hora, las tres mujeres estaba llevando una conversación que hasta las mayores olvidaron la razón de la llegada inicial de Jane a la cabaña Spinster –reunirse con su amante para informarle la opinión de su padre- hasta que el golpe de la puerta de la cabaña resonó en toda la cabaña dejando ver a un Arthur con sus vestimentas especificas al trabajo y cubierto de la tierra, su llegada causó una lluvia de reacciones: un inaudible grito ahogado por parte de la rubia mayor, una sonrisa llena de alegría por parte de la castaña cobriza y la exclamación de su nombre por parte de la rubia menor.

—Arthur, hijo mío, ¿desconfías tanto de mí que no me dijiste que trabajas directamente con la señorita Stirling? —Como se mencionó antes de la relación de las mujeres había cambiado tanto que Lilian utilizaba señorita en vez de señora y sus palabras estaban llenas de confianza.

—Es un proyecto privado.

Esas cuatro palabras helaron la mente de Jane impidiendo que pudiera procesar la breve conversación familiar que los Spinster llevaban enfrente de ella –lo que la mente de la rubia podía captar era la esencia de la conversación que era una breve explicación de Arthur de la situación, comentarios infantiles por parte de Amélie y exigencias de Lilian con su tono maternal-

—¿Señorita Stirling, nos marchamos? —Las palabras frías y la mano estirada de Arthur recupero la mente de la luna de Jane.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espada –posiblemente por la forma de hablar o la forma de reaccionar de Arthur- de la rubia mayor al tiempo se ponía sus guantes para corresponder el gesto al castaño.

—Necesito que me aconseje cuales son las flores más idóneas para mi siguiente cuadro. —Una mentira se escapa de los labios de Jane con total dominio, abandonando cualquier inseguridad a la hora de hablar.

En aquel momento los dos guantes se juntaron –uno impecable y otro cubierto de tierra- causando una breve conversación visual entre Arthur y Jane que intentaba explicar de qué manera estaba la hija de la casa en la vivienda de un jardinero y sirvienta, while que el hombre ayudaba a levantarse del sillón a la mujer.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, señorita Stirling.

—Lo haré, Lilian. —Confirmo Jane sin apartar su mirada de los ojos grises de Arthur por unos segundos más hasta que cambia la dirección a los ojos azules de Amélie y dirigirle unas palabras. —Debo enseñarle a esta niña ser la mejor.

Ante estas palabras las risas de las tres mujeres resonaron en la sala –siendo el único hombre que mantuvo en todo momento su rostro serio con mirada fija a la rubia que no era de su familia-

—Vamos. —Susurro Arthur esta palabra a Jane de un tono de voz que solo sería audible para ella.

—Adiós y les agradezco el buen rato que me hicieron pasar hoy. —Se despidió Jane soltando su mano de la del hombre y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por Arthur.

—Adiós, princesa Jane. —La voz de la niña –y su rostro- fue lo último que escucho Jane antes de abandonar la cabaña Spinster.

Por unos cuantos minutos, el camino de este par de amantes fue en total silencio hasta que un susurro enojado por parte de Arthur se hizo presente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Por favor, presentarte ante mi familia y hacer como si se conocieran de toda la vida

De lo que había comenzado como susurros por la posible cercanía de otras personas se había convertido en un par de frases en gritos.

—Tuve una discusión con mi padre y te busque, amor. Yo solo hice clic con tu familia, ¿no es bueno? —El nerviosismo había tomado el control de las emociones de Jane al ver la reacción –que en su mente estaba totalmente injustificada- por parte del hombre que había amado desde los catorce.

En un segundo, la situación había mutado por la reacción ante estas palabras de Arthur, la mano –aunque aún cubierta por un guante- izquierda había llegado al cuello de la rubia con una fuerza moderada con la intención de apretar la tranquea de esta antes de darle una respuesta con palabras y no una con acciones.

—Simplemente creo que no lo hacías con esa intención, querías sentirte poderosa a costa de mi pobre familia, perra sin escrúpulos. 

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄


End file.
